The Amnesiac Huntsman (Rewrite)
by Hareta Kuso
Summary: Rewritten with ShadowSelfCyber. Imp struggles to regain his memories but wonders if it's worth it once he meets a certain girl with a checkered past and an heiress.M for dark ideas, blood, gore, violence and maybe a lemon or two.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Someone New**

As the airship flies from Vale, there is a boy sitting quietly by one of the windows. He has blood red hair and silvery eyes. He's wearing a green shirt with the design of a sword behind a shield on the front. His pants are a pair blue jeans that go down to the bottom of his shoes, a pair of blue and black sneakers. Over his shirt he's wearing a trench coat ( _color of your choice or something unique about it)_ , he wears a glove on his right hand, and on his back gunlance with the name _Longinus_ carved into it. As the airship lands he gets off the airship headed toward an exclusive school, one that trains young huntsmen and huntresses.

First POV

I saw the school I've fought and worked to go to in front of me as I got off the airship, the school named Beacon, and I must say, I'm very excited. I'll admit I was very nervous coming here but, I'm sure it'll wear off. Suddenly, I was pushed out of the way by a blonde guy. I was about to shout something at him but he was hunching over a garbage can violently throwing up. I decided to comfort him,

"Lemme guess, motion sickness?" He doesn't say anything, he weakly nods as more of his stomach comes up. I pat him on the back and let him finish. Just then I heard an explosion and ran towards the source finding two standing by a crater. There's a girl in a red and black dress with a bright red cape. Her hair is red and gradually gets brighter towards the end. The other girl standing there is wearing a white dress with light blue and red accents around her neck. Her hair is the same color as her dress however, she covered in soot, like she just exploded.

"Ok, what in the world just happened?" I asked. The white haired girl glares at me. Her icy blue eyes angrily glare at me, sending a slight shiver down my spine.

"Can't you tell? This dunce nearly blow us off the cliff side!" She yelled at me, I feel my anger rising a little as she direct her anger at me.

"Ok, ok, no need to get all uh, what's the word i'm looking for? hmm oh i know, PISSED OFF AT ME!" I replied in my loudest voice making her cower slightly. Her eyes quick change back to anger as she looks up at me, her icy blue eyes stare fiercely back at me.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are to be yelling at me like that!?"

" Just your passing good huntsmen in training helping other. Nice to meet you!"

"Like I care who you are! Do you know who you're messing with?"

"Don't know or care princess."

"Its heiress actually." A girl walks up to the three of them, she wearing a black bow that goes with her raven hair. Her clothes are black and white that show of a little of her stomach. On her legs are stockings that start off black and gradually change to purple. As she walks over only one thought races through my head, _"Oh mama I see a hottie._ " I feel my face flush a little red as she walks closer. I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss straightens herself with pride at hearing her family name recognized.

"Finally! Some recognition!" She angrily glares at me and the other girl for not knowing who she is. The girls cowers slightly while I don't notice it, focusing on the amber eyed black angel in front of me.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She adds, causing Weiss to lose her cool and flush red from the comment. Both me and the other girl barely suppress our laughter as she gets angry before storming off in defeat.

By this time I'm outright laughing at the defect of the ice queen.

"Hey ms, thanks for…" before I can properly thank the mysterious girl she's already gone, I sigh slightly upset that I missed my chance at talking with her. I helped the other girl up, noticing her silver eyes for the first time.

"You alright there?" I asked making sure she's ok. She nods her head and smiles sweetly at me.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem, don't know what her problem is though."

"Who? You mean the Snow Angel?" We both turn to look, it's the blonde haired boy who ran into me earlier. He a few inches taller than me with blue eyes and plain armor on. Like me he's wearing jeans and sneakers. Me and the other girl look at him like he crazy for thinking that Weiss could be considered an angel.

"Angel? You must be out of your mind man, she's more like an ice demon." I replied.

"What? No! I bet she's super sweet and nice on the inside." He looks off slightly imagining Weiss. We both give him the _really?_ Look.

"Hey ,wait a minute, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" As soon as the silver eyed girl asked his face paled slightly.

"That's right! You're Vomit Boy!" I say putting my hands together in remembering what I heard several people call him.

"Hey motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He replied to me calling him that name.

"I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to our minds." The girl apologizes while holding back her laughter.

" Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" he shoots back. She quickly stops laughing at the recent incident. Her face quickly becomes red, making me laugh a little.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She shouts trying to defend herself, at this point I'm laughing out loud holding my sides. Both glare at me, since I'm free of any embarrassing incidents. Still I put my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, how about we say our actual names?" I suggest to them.

" Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"... do they really?" She asks as we both give him skeptical looks.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

"Well, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby and Jaune both turn to me. I give them a simple peace sign.

"Imperious, and that's bout all I can tell you at the moment."

They both stare at me for a second like I'm joking, course my face is serious.

"What do you mean that's all you can tell us?" Jaune asked me, eyeing me like I was hiding something. I simply shrug not completely sure how to answer that.

"Imperious," Ruby said my name with a worried glance, "D-do you not trust us?" I quickly put up my hands and shake my head frantically.

"No no no no no, that's not what I meant! It's just that… it's difficult to explain." I said trying to calm the little girl down.

Ruby seemed confused, "Then what did you mean?" I thought for a moment, this was going to be difficult to explain.

"How can I put this? What I meant is my name is all I can remember."

As soon as Jaune realized what I meant, his eyes widen. "You mean you have amnesia?" I nod letting it sink in for them. Most likely there would either apologize for my loss or they would ask what I still remember, possibly both.

"What do you remember?" Ruby asks me, her silver eyes staring at me with a concerned look. I lean back a little and look at the sky, a few clouds dart across the sky.

"The only other thing I clearly remember is waking up in a forest two months ago. Just remembered my name, Imperious. I traveled for a while trying to figure out who I am, where I was, and how I got out there. One day, I woke up and found a letter in my pocket," I pulled out the letter and showed it to Ruby and Jaune, the letter was slightly crinkled and torn at one edge. Besides that it was as good as the day I found it in my pocket. I pass it to them so they can read it. They both stare at it for several seconds, going over the words;

 _Your memories are shrouded in shadows and darkness, continue on this path and it will forever consume you. However, I shall offer you a light to find your way through the darkness. You must go to Beacon, the school for huntsmen and huntresses. There you shall discover who you were, and who you will be. But know this, the path you must walk will not be easy. You may very well perish on your path to discover yourself. Knowing this, would you prefer to be lost to the darkness and lost to yourself? Or would you rather fight for what you've lost and fight for your future? The choice is up to you, Imperious._

 _A friend_

They both stare in shock at the words, I know whoever wrote this didn't sugar coat it, still I would rather fight and die trying than die with nothing on my knees.

"I guess I was so desperate to find out who I am, I came here knowing I could very well be killed by my desire to find my past. This could even be a trap from the person who wrote this. I don't know, and at the moment, I don't care." I told them while putting the letter away.

Ruby glared at me with worry in her eyes, "That wasn't really a smart move, Imperious what if they try to use you?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, I'm desperate."

"Either way dude, it was a really risky decision." Jaune said agreeing with Ruby. "Besides do you have any combat experience?" I grab Longinus from my back and extend it. The gunlance extends to its full length making it about as long as I am tall. As my weapon reveals all its glory to Ruby and Jaune the light reflects off the lance's black and gold paint that spirals down to the tip which is dark blue. There are several vent openings near the tip allowing me to insert different dust crystals to boost my weapon from an electric charge to fire, to wind and ice, and so on. When the handle and hilt extend and two buttons pop out on it. One allowing me to change the handle of the gunlance into a sword or a rifle. Of course I prefer the gunlance but, should the need for long range or short range combat arises, I'll be ready.

"Ruby and Jaune, allow me to introduce to you, Longinus, my gunlance which I am able to change into a sword and a rifle." I said, showing off my weapon twirling it a little before sticking it into the ground. Then the next thing I knew Ruby was darting all around me in a series of rapid bursts. Her eyes were nearly as large as dinner plates and having sparkles where her pupils would be as she stares at Longinus, and for a split second, I could have sworn she had a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth, probably imagined that.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She practically cries, as she reaches her hand out to touch it, I snapped my fingers in front of her face, effectively snapping her out of her weapon euphoria. I give her a questioning look as her face quickly turns red.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a weapon geek. It's just, I've never seen anyone with a gunlance before! I heard they're really hard to master!" I wave it off, it's not not like she had malicious intent.

"No harm done Ruby, so what do you have?"

"Well...I got this thing!" She pulls something from her back which immediately expands into a massive red and black scythe. As she expands it I take a step back from the massive crescent blade allowing it to stab into the ground. Both me and Jaune's eyes widen at her weapon.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asks pointing at her weapon, Ruby smiles proudly as she see someone marvel at her weapon, while I don't give _Ohhs_! And _Ahhs_! My eyes speak for me.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She informs as the blade folds away and changes into a compacted sniper rifle. I stare still amazed, however, Jaune's face shows he's in fact lost.

"A-Wha…?"

"It's also a gun, dude." I inform him, seeing the gears turning in his head as he goes back to the complete amazement.

" So, what about your weapon, Jaune?" I ask him, curious to see what weaponry the blonde would be boasting.

"Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!" He pulls out a simple sword from its sheath on his side. "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He then grabs the Sheath and lets it expand on his arm turning into a shield with two crescents on it. He strikes a pose, however unlike with our weapons, we don't have as enthusiastic reactions.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby asks as she touches his shield causing it to shrink and launch off his arm, he spends several seconds trying to catch it before it ultimately falls to the ground. He quickly picks it up and laughs nervously.

"Well, the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away"

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same still?" I ask giving him a questioning look. He merely looks down.

"Yeah, it does. But it's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"You mean the one when grimm nearly wiped out everyone?" I asked, remember hearing about the war during my travels.

"Ya that one!"

"Isn't that a little outdated now? Since you're pretty much stuck with melee?"

"Well, I like it!" Ruby states, obviously trying to cheer Jaune up. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." I reach past Ruby and pat him on the back.

"Come on Jaune, this'll be your chance to prove yourself to everyone and that just because it's a little old doesn't mean it can still handle anything you throw at it." He smiles a little and as an extra boost I give him a thumbs up. He gladly returns the gesture.

"So Imperious, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asks, I look away for a second. Truth be told, I just acted, when I heard Weiss yelling at Ruby something just stirred inside of me I was angry at Weiss and felt I needed to stop her.

"Eh, I was doing the right thing, I hate to see people pick on others, so my instincts just kicked in ya know?" Ruby smiles and nods her head.

"It's like my mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Me and Ruby both smile, I than walk in front of both of them with a large smile on my face.

"Then it's settled! Ruby Rose! Jaune Arc! You two are both my first friends here at Beacon. I wish you both the best of luck and hope we all become our very best!" They both laugh and cheer in agreement with me. After my little friendship proclamation Ruby looks around for a few seconds,

"Hey, where are we going?" Both Jaune and I look around, I had been oblivious to the fact that we were walking away from the spot where I met Ruby and Jaune, now we were by fountains.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." They both look at me, I put my hands up.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't even aware of us walking around!"

After a few minutes of running, we finally made it into the massive auditorium filled to the brim with people. I look around at them, so many here for some dream or another, as I look at several of the people though, their features seem shadowy, almost like a shroud is covering them.

"Does anyone else see this?" I ask looking at Jaune and Ruby,

"You mean the massive number of other students trying to become huntsmen like us?" Ruby asks, growling nervous around the massive number of other people all older than her.

"No, most look really… shadowy? Both of them turn to look at me like I'm crazy.

"What do you mean, Imperious?" Jaune asked.

"So many people here seem, shrouded in darkness. It really creeps me out." I say watching someone walk right by me, the darkness clinging to them like their skin.

"Um Imperious, you might want to get your eyes checked out, everyone's fine." Ruby asks clearly seeing something else and worried for my well being. Before I can say anything else a blonde haired girl starts waving her over. Besides her extremely long blonde hair, she has brown and yellow cloths on a pair of brown boots, an orange scarf and an open vest, revealing her… plentiful assets.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She calls out, waving her hand to catch Ruby's attention.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you guys after the ceremony!" She quickly dashs over to the blondie leaving me and Jaune alone. We both lock eyes before I do the smart thing, I walk over and join Ruby and the mysterious blonde. _Hey I said smart, not necessarily the nicest or friendliest._

"I'm going to go over there with them, Jaune, later man, and good luck." I give him a thumbs up before walking to join Ruby and this mysterious person.

"Hey man wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find more nice, quirky people to talk to?!" I hear him say as I walk towards Ruby and the girl. As I walk closer to her I see the blonde hair girl give me a questioning look, as if trying to figure out what reason I would have to approach her and Ruby. Ruby turns to look at me and give a warm smile,

"Who exactly are you, pal?" She asks, getting defensive at my arrival.

"Sis, this is Imperious, Imperious this is my older sister Yang." Ruby says as she introduces the two of us. I offer her my hand which she accepts gladly, giving me a near bone crushing handshake, making me wince internally as she cracks my knuckles, and possibly a few bones.

"As my little sis, Ruby said I'm Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you, Imp."

"Imp?" I ask giving her a questioning look at her nickname for me.

"You know, your name is Imperious, Imp is just short for it." She smiles at me, I only give her a blank stare at her new idea. "Anyway how's your first day been sis?" Yang asks rather in a caring and sisterly way. Unfortunately Ruby wasn't returning her sister's love, instead she looks extremely mad.

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" Ruby practically yelled.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asks, worry hinted in her voice as she listens to her sisters reaction of the first hour or so at Beacon since she left her.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby explains as she recalls the entire incident again.

"I think I saw some ice." I said, recalling the area where Ruby 'exploded'. Yang; however, doesn't believe either of us instead she grins from ear to ear,

"Are you two being sarcastic?" She asks both of us putting her hands on her hips and bending over slightly,

"If only, Yang, if only." I say remembering the scene of the Schnee girl covered in soot as she continued her explosive rant at Ruby. I started zoning out as I remembered the black haired angel that come along and told off that Schnee girl. The way she walked, elegant and quiet like an animal stalking their prey, her piercing amber eyes that seem cold on the surface, yet sets my heart on fire, even her clothes, her black and white clashing, yet mixing perfectly with each other, and her bow, it seemed so out of place with her serious nature, yet it just made her so much more adorable.

"Hey Imp...Imp? Imp!" Yang loudly snaps her finger in front of me. Pulling me out of my fantasizing of the bow wearing angel. My face feels like it's on fire as she leans closer with a questioning look. "I know that look, who were you fantasizing about?" My face probably turned as red as Ruby's cloak,

"W-What?! I wasn't thinking of anyone!" I quickly denied, my face still flushed thinking about that beauty.

"Liar, you weren't thinking of Ruby like that were you?" She asks me accusingly, giving me a hard glare. "I swear if you were…" she quickly grabs the collar of my shirt and lifts me up a little, making me stand on my tippitoes. "We're going to have some serious issues pal!" I stare into Yang's eyes, the normal Lilac color quickly changing to blood red, sending shivers down my spine. I quickly turn to Ruby, who is still comprehending the situation. I quietly mouth to her " _Please Help ME!"_ As Yang's grip begins to tighten.

Ruby realized what was going on, "YANG, PUT HIM DOWN!" She angrily tells her older sister, however her grip doesn't loosen up, she holds onto my shirt with a death grip.

"Ruby I'm real proud that you made your first friend and all, but I will NOT let some creep who fantasizes about my sister near her!" Yang said, her grip still tightening on my collar, I could no longer feel the ground. It's now or never if I want to not get punched by the obviously stronger girl.

"Yang, I swear I wasn't thinking about Ruby!" I said, trying to save my skin.

"Than explain the look?! Unless there was some other girl you like, you're definitely thinking about my little sister."

"Wait, Yang! There were two other girls besides me, Imperious helped me because he hates to see people bullied." Ruby said trying to save my skin from the wrath of her older sister. Unfortunately My face just pales, I get the suspicion that she revealed my feelings for the other girl.

"Wait a minute," Ruby's gear begin to turn as recalls the scene, "If you weren't thinking about me, and I know you weren't thinking about that white haired girl… were you thinking about that mysterious bow wearing chick?" My face immediately went red as my hair as Ruby brought the memory of the bow wearing mystery girl back to my mind, pushed to the back of my mind because of a certain girl's death grip around my collar. Yang pulls me closer to her and forces me to lock eyes with her, her red clashing with my silver.

"Is this true?" She asks me, neither of our eyes blinking hers in fading anger, mine in fear. I quickly nod, not wanting to incur her wrath she stares intently before letting me go. I stumble a little and take a wide step back, out of her arm's reach. "Alright! That's good, sorry about that." She says with a smile on her face and her eyes having returned to their normal color. I position myself with Ruby between us, wanting a physical body that Yang wouldn't hurt between us for my safety. "What? I didn't scare you too bad? Don't want to chase away Ruby's newest friend." I give her a simple thumbs up, making sure Ruby's between us. "So, what was that one girl like?"

"You mean the one who was yelling at me! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me!" While Ruby ranted about Weiss she failed to notice the white haired girl slowly creeping up behind her, causing me to step closer to Yang.

"Umm… Ruby?" I said, trying to warn the little redhead.

"Then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again!"

"Ruby, you miiight wanna stop." I said trying to make sure she doesn't go to far.

"I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Ruby!" I say sharply, moving my eyes my eyes quickly from left to right trying to get her to stop her rant about the girl. When she finally realizes I'm silently signaling her face pales.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" She asked, her face still paling.

"Yep." I said simply.

"YOU TWO!" Weiss shouts causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms with fright.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" She cries out clinging to Yang like a scared child.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang's face pales slightly at Weiss' statement.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded…" She says, finally believing us.

"Told you, look she's sorry for before it isn't necessary for you to keep yelling at her, you know?" Her eyes quickly turn to me, with a click of every step steps she takes, she glares fiercely at me.

"And you! You dare to speak to me after what happened! I'm the victim in this incident!"

"Yea, yea so you blew up a little, big deal! You just made it worse. Plus you were yelling at me because I ASKED what happened. That's why I blew up in your face, Ice Queen." I stare down at her, anger in both of our eyes quickly growing. Ruby stepped in between us trying to defuse the situation.

"Look I'm sorry-" Ruby tries to apologize, but Weiss quickly pulls out a small pamphlet and holds it in our faces. "What's this?" Weiss then begins to read what the paper said, of course it only confuses Ruby, while I simply tune it out. After several seconds she pulls it down and stares at us with her icy blue eyes.

"You really wanna start making things up to me? Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She hands the small pamphlet to Ruby and turns her gaze to me. "And you pal, don't ever speak to me like that EVER again. You know what? Don't talk to me at all either."

"Like I want to speak to some spoiled brat." I said, totally pissing her off . "Do you plan on going around acting like that with everyone here?

"Didn't I just say to never talk to me again? Didn't your parents teach you to respect a lady or did they not care enough?" Something inside of me clenches at her statement. I can feel my anger slowly billowing up at this white haired girl. The next thing I knew, I grabbed her jacket,

"I don't know who my parents are, but I did learn to respect a lady, not some snow queen BITCH." I say, my words seeping with anger and venom. I roughly push her out of the way, not even bothering to look back at Ruby or Yang who were calling my name, or staying in the auditorium to listen to Professor Ozpin's words.

*back with Ruby and Yang* 3rd POV

"Ruby." Yang said.

"Yeah, Yang?" Her little sister replied.

"What did Imp mean by he didn't know who his parents are?" The blonde girl replied, worried about her sister's first friend.

"Oh," said a downcast Ruby, "He-he has amnesia, Yang."

"WHAT?!" yelled a shocked Yang, "Then what's he doing here?"

"Well, you see…" Ruby was thinking of how to explain her friend's being here, "All he knows is that he woke up in a forest two months ago, knowing nothing but his name. After he got out, he started travelling to find out who he is. Then he woke up with a letter in his pocket," Ruby explained what was written on said letter. Needless to say, Yang was shocked to the core,

"Well, whoever wrote that definitely didn't sugarcoat it, that's for sure."

"I know right?!" Ruby replied, "I'm afraid whoever wrote that will use him for their personal gain."

Yang wanted to calm down her little sister, "Well he seems tough and I bet that won't happen. What weapon does he use anyways? I didn't see one on him."

The redhead's eyes lit up, "OH YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT, YANG, HE USES A GUNLANCE!"

"A gunlance?" Yang sighs and then replies, "Okay, look sis, I know you weren't kidding about the whole exploding thing but a gunlance? Puh-lease, Ruby, that seems a bit far fetched."

"But I saw it! I was at least as tall as he was! It was gold and black with a blue tip! It was so AWESOME sis! I heard they're really hard to use! I can't wait to see him use that beauty!" Ruby said, reminiscing the weapon in all its glory, almost drooling from the excitement.

"Ruby," Yang said, "I know you want to see a gunlance, but I'm sorry. I'm not gonna believe it until I see it."

"UGH!" yelled an annoyed Ruby, "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

Yang then saw someone pacing in front of the fountain, "Hey, isn't that Imperious right there?" Ruby looked to see where Yang was looking,

"It is!" Ruby said, glad he seems… physically ok, "Imperious!"

They both ran to him

*Imperious* 1 POV

"WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHYYYYYYYYY?! WHY DO I HAVE GOD DAMN AMNESIA?! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" I punched the ground, leaving me with a _*CRACK*_ and it wasn't just the ground that cracked, it was also my fist. I swear loudly as I grab my hand with the one I didn't punch the ground with. The pain shoots through my arm with white hot pain causing me to swear even more. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT,DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Cursing so loudly, I'm sure all of Beacon heard me.

"Imperious!" I looked to see Ruby and Yang running towards me.

"What?!" I shout my anger, still pouring out of me like a busted pipe. Of course once I realize who it is, I instantly regret my outburst. I look away from them still holding my cracked fist. "Sorry, I just need to be alone."

"Imperious, are you alright?!" Ruby asks worried as she notices a small trickle of blood dripping from my fist. She quickly races over to inspect it, however the minute she touches my arm I flinch back. "Imperious?"

"I-I'm fine." I said, not wanting to worry my first friend.

"Like hell you are!" Yang says with anger and worry in her voice. She tries to grab my arm but again I step back. "Imp, let me see it NOW." She demands this time reaching for my arm and grabbing it roughly. Pain shoots up my arm, making me swear again. When I swore, my semblance activates, causing a small windstorm to begin and it got stronger by the second,

"Yang, you need to let go," I yelled, "NOW!" After that, Yang let go and the wind died down.

"What in Remnant was THAT?!" Ruby yelled. As I feel my anger subsiding I look to see the shocked expressions on both Ruby and Yang's faces. Without turning to look, I quickly run from them, using my wind to boost my speed to get myself away from them. I heard them calling my name, but I didn't stop till I thought I was at a good distance. After finally stopping I felt exhausted, I hunch over and take several deep breaths. Before I can stand up to see exactly where I am, I feel a large boot collide with my backside, sending me tumbling to the ground roughly.

"Oops! My bad, you just looked so perfect, I couldn't help it!" The sound of someone laughing caused me to turn around. Standing there was a large boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was completely covered in armor with a bird on his chestplate,. I stared at him, he was a lot taller than me, but still I was NOT in the mood for this crap.

"I'm in a very bad mood pal, so would you kindly FUCK OFF!" I prepare to stand up but feel his foot crashing down on my arm, the cracked one. Extreme pain courses through me as he applies weight to my arm causing me to cry out. I try to pry my arm from under the brute's foot in a vain attempt. As I do, he reaches for Longinus, which was under my trench coat now easily exposed now,

"Well, well, well. Whats a wimp like you doing with a weapon like this?" He asks extending it to its full length.

"Get your Goddamn hands off my weapon NOW!" I shout, my anger rising as he swings it around. "I said get your damn hands off- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!" He applies even more pressure to my arm, making it feel like he's about to break my entire arm.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to say, guess someone needs to teach you some manners." The bastard says, raising Longinus, the tip pointing down on me.

"You're right, someone does need to teach _you_ some manners." Before me or the guy could react to the new voice, a flash of yellow slams into the body sending him flying in the opposite direction, which also causes Longinus to fall to the ground. As the weight leaves my arm, I pull my gunlance closer to me, keeping a tighter grip on it. Looking up to see who saved my ass, I'm shocked, the guy is about the same size as me, his cloths are a blue shirt underneath a white jacket, blue jeans and white fingerless gloves with a blue bandana wrap around his arm.

"Who're you?" I ask him now realizing what the blur of yellow was,

"You alright there?" He asked.

"I'll live." I say holding my arm still even as the pain subsides.

"Alright who the hell are you _Freak?_ He demands, his voice dripping venom as he addresses the boy as a freak. However it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"Alright I suppose I'll give you my name because after all…" The boy extends his arms to the sides as the bracelets around his arms popped out blades on each side. "I'm the one who's going to teach you a lesson. My name is Daniel Scythe."

* * *

 **Hareta Kuso: For those who want to know why this is being rewritten with someone else...let's just say that's a personal issue.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: ...Yeah we prefer not to talk about it.**

 **Hareta Kuso:...**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Ahem! Let's not get depressed and get back to the topic at hand**

 **Hareta Kuso: Yea...we'll come up with an opening and I already devised a pattern for it.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Which you still haven't told me.**

 **Hareta Kuso: I choose the song for one chapter then you choose for the next. Simple. Basically I'm doing the odd chapters while you do the even ones.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Ah okay**

 **Hareta Kuso: This way we won't argue about whose turn it is.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Sounds simple enough**

 **Hareta Kuso: Yea. I'm sticking with Hikari no Metamorphosis as the opening for ch2. I know you like that one.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yeah it's a good one**

 **Hareta Kuso: We just need to change the animations a little bit.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Which shouldn't be too hard**

 **Hareta Kuso: Yea.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Anything else you need to say to the readers?**

 **Hareta Kuso: Prepare for changes.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Of course**

 **Hareta Kuso: We still plan to make dark moments.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Now that shouldn't be hard**

 **Hareta Kuso: Well I told you what I had plan for a certain OCs dad.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: How can I not?**

 **Hareta Kuso: Imperious, or Imp, belongs to me.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: And Daniel belongs to me.**

 **Hareta Kuso: We don't own RWBY. Also Imp will be a glass cannon so expect himto get hurt easily.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Don't know why you're saying that but Daniel isn't really much of an attacker plus he doesn't have much experience.**

 **Hareta Kuso: If you want Imp can train him.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: No thanks I already have a plan.**

 **Hareta Kuso: alright. We'll see you all later.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Goodbye!**


End file.
